Final Fantasy Elements
by Apolyon
Summary: This Final Fantasy fan fiction is not based on any specific game in the series. Rather, this is a story that stands on its own but borrows heavily from the recurring elements of Final Fantasy such as crystals, summons, Biggs and Wedge, Cid, Gilgamesh, etc
1. The Mist Valley

Chapter 1: The Mist Valley

In planet Ivalice, one of the most fascinating landscapes is the Mist Valley. As seen from above, Mist Valley is a flat grassy land surrounded by tall mountains. Within this circular grassy plain, there are two notable locations, the village of Mist and an ancient zigurrat known as the Temple of Scion.

"Hurry up bro! They are waiting for us at the temple." Biggs called his twin brother. Today is their sixteenth birthday, and it is a tradition in Mist to bestow summoning powers to young people on their sixteenth birthday by having them pass through the trial in the Temple of Scion. Mist is known as a village of summoners even though summoners only constitute one-fifth of its total population, the rest are not summoners. These people include migrants from another city or town, people who failed the trial, and people who simply chose not to become summoners. "You are too eager to leave while you are still unequipped." His twin brother, Wedge said as he goes down the stairs of their home. He carries two short swords with him, one on each hand. He approached Biggs and gave one of the swords to him. "Ah yes! He he he! Sorry Wedge. I'm so excited."

As twin brothers, Biggs Baron and Wedge Baron look similar, with notable difference only when it comes to their hair. Biggs has a short clean-cut green hair while Wedge has a long straight black hair. They also dressed-up in a different manner. Biggs is wearing a long red robe made of silk, red pants and silver metallic boots. A breastplate is visible from the front opening of his robe. On the other hand, Wedge is also wearing a red robe similar to Biggs except that it is made of thick wool. Instead of breastplate, he wears two more layers of smaller robes, with blue robe being the innermost and green robe between the red and the blue ones. He wears blue pants, brown leather boots and a medallion with rune symbols that hangs freely in front of his chest. His hair is being held on his back as ponytail.

The twins walk along the main road of the city heading to the East Gate. Along they way, they decided to buy some items from an item shop. "Goodmorning Biggs and Wedge, how may I serve you today?" The woman at the back of the counter greeted them while arranging the crates containing her wares. "Hi! Please give us 10 potions, 3 phoenix downs and 1 tent. That's all." Biggs said while counting how much gil he got in his coin purse. "Maybe we should add some antidote. Some monsters in the temple can inflict poison." Wedge said while leaning on the wall. "Oh! Please add six vials of antidote." Wedge said to the vendor.

The vendor prepared all their items and put it in Bigg's bag. Then, the vendor starts computing the price of the items, "You bought the following…"

Potion: 50 x 10 500 gil

Phoenix down: 500 x 3 1500 gil

Tent: 1 x 1200 1200 gil

Antidote: 50 x 6 300 gil

"Your total purchase is 3800 gil." The vendor said while preparing the receipt. Biggs draws out 3800 gil from his coin purse and gave it to the vendor. He still has remaining 200 gil.

The brothers left the shop and headed towards the North Gate. As they stand at the North Gate, they can see the wide grassy plane and the mountains surrounding it. They can also see the Temple of Scion that is located directly north of the Mist village. The brothers traversed the plains, heading directly to the temple.

Suddenly, five goblins jumped and blocked their way. The twins prepared to fight them.

* * *

**BATTLE**

Party Member: Biggs

Level: 2

Job: Mystic Knight

Abilities:

- Attack - Defend – Row

- Mystic Sword: Spellblade, Runicblade

- Items

Biggs is currently equipped with a short sword.

Party Member: Wedge Baron

Level: 2

Job: Red Mage

Abilities:

- Attack - Defend – Row

- Red Magic: Bolt, Fire, Poison, Cure, Poisona

- Items

Wedge is currently equipped with a short sword.

Enemies: Goblin x 5

One goblin attacks Wedge while another goblin gives Biggs a _goblin punch_. The brothers moved backward. Biggs then quickly slashed the goblin that attacked him. The goblin was hurt but is still alive. Wedge cast _bolt_ (1) on the goblin that attacked him and it died instantly. "Pretty cool spells huh!?" Biggs said to his brother. "I might run out of magic (2) if I use my spells frequently. How about electrifying your sword?" suggested Wedge. "Ah yes! I need to show-off some talents too." answered Biggs. Biggs lift-up his sword and it shines a red light (_spellblade_)(3). When Wedge released another _bolt_, it was quickly absorbed by Biggs' sword.

The goblins attacked again. Two goblins attacked Biggs while the other two attacked Wedge. Biggs attacked one of the goblins. At the moment his blade strikes the goblin, it was also hit by a _bolt_ spell coming from the sword and killed the said goblin in that instant. Meanwhile, Wedge attacked the goblin that managed to survive Biggs assault, also killing it in an instant.

"Three down... two more to go." said Biggs. The goblins attacked again but the brothers managed to parry their assaults. Wedge prepared to chant for another _bolt_ spell while Biggs attacked one of the goblins. Similar to his previous attack, the blade and its _bolt_ spell strike the goblin at the same time (4) and killed it in the process. Then, Wedge cast another _bolt_ to finish off the last goblin.

**VICTORY**

* * *

"Whew! That was close!" said Biggs, looking tired. "That Goblin punch is quite powerful. I'll heal you... _CURE_!" Wedge then healed both of them, "Now let's head to the temple. They must be waiting for us."

The twins finally arrive at the temple. Waiting at the temple entrance are, Noah and Unne Baron, their father and mother respectively, Matoya, the Elder of Mist and their grandmother (Unne's mother), as well as two Mistian trooper. Their parents are looking at them while smiling, the footmen seems to be scanning the surrounding while Matoya is looking towards the interior of the temple as if she is thinking deeply of something.

"The boys are finally here." Noah exclaimed while holding on the handle of his sword that is piercing the soil. "Excited to undergo the summoner's trial?" Unne asked them while leaning on the temple's outer wall and with her arms crossed on her chest. "Yes Mom! Ready as ever." Wedge answered confidently. "I and Wedge will slash and burn whatever monster lurks within that temple." Biggs answered as equally confident.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

(1) Throughout this story, I will use the convensions _Bolt_, _Bolt2_ and _Bolt3_ instead of _Thunder_, _Thundara_ and _Thundaga_ for different levels of spells.

(2) Magic here means MP. I just find it awkward that characters say HP and MP as if they are aware that they are in a video game.

(3) _Spellblade_ here does not operate in the ways similar to FF5 or FF9. Instead, the Mystic Knight puts magic on a sword in the same way Celes' Runic ability absorbs MP. However, instead of absorbing the MP, it absorbs the elemental attribute of the spell. It does not work with beneficial spells and blue magic. Biggs also has a separate _Runicblade_ ability, which operates on exactly the same way as Celes' and works on any spell. While Mystic Sword and Spellblade are synonymous in Final Fantasy, in this story, Mystic Sword refers to one of the two skillsets of Biggs, which includes Spellblade and Runicblade.

(4) After acquiring the elemental attribute, _Spellblade_ can be used again and again until the battle ends or the sword absorbs another elemental attribute, similar to FF5. Only the process of absorbing elemental attribute consumes MP.


	2. Summoner's Trial

Chapter 2: Summoners' Trial

"You will be taking the trial as individuals and only one of you can become summoner." Elder Matoya told her grandsons to their surprise. "You mean… my sword cannot obtain any magic?" Biggs asked. "You can take all the items Biggs; I can manage with my magic." Wedge told Biggs while handling him the bag containing all the items they just bought. "I have four vials of ether here. Perhaps you can use them Wedge." Unne said as he gave the vials to Wedge. "Thanks Mom! Perhaps it's settled then." Wedge said. "Good luck to both of you! On the second thought, you don't need luck, you have the abilities." said Noah as he tap the shoulders of his sons. "Alright! There's no turning back! I will reach the top first bro!" Biggs said while raising his right first. "Let's see then." Wedge answered his brother in his usual stoic tone.

Matoya stands by the entrance and face her grandsons. Two branching pathways can be seen at her back. "Listen! I am now getting old and my summon Bahamut is looking for a new summoner to take my place. I left his rune on top of this temple. Whoever reaches the top first and embed the rune to his body shall be anointed by Bahamut as his new summoner." Matoya explained, "Biggs, you shall take the left path. Wedge, you take the right path. These paths are mirror image and leads to the top of the temple. Hence, we are sure that this trial was conducted fairly."

The two entered the temple. Before they head toward their own paths, they gave each other thumbs up. Then, they look to their parents and to their grandmother.

Biggs traveled the narrow hallways of the temple. It would be so dark except that there are small holes on the wall through which the sunlight enters. The temple has an eerie atmosphere. The bricks of its wall are very large but with rough surface. Ancient writings that Biggs cannot read are written all over the walls. He is holding his sword with his left hand, prepared to strike whatever monster comes to his way. "Why do I have the feeling that someone is watching me?" Biggs said to himself as he walks forward. Suddenly, two large bricks from opposite walls separated from the walls and blocked Biggs. Biggs stopped. He noticed that human faces were craved to the bricks and their eyes are glowing with red light (1), looking directly at him.

* * *

**BATTLE**

Party Member: Biggs

Level: 3

Job: Mystic Knight

Abilities:

- Attack - Defend – Row

- Mystic Sword: Spellblade, Runicblade

- Items

Biggs is currently equipped with a short sword.

Enemies: Temple Facer x 2

Biggs casts _spellblade_ in anticipation of any offensive spells the Temple Facers throw on him. However, both facers subsequently attacked him with just physical attacks. Biggs was able to dodge the first attack, but the second attack hit him really hard. "Darn! That hurts!" Biggs exclaimed as the attack hit him.

He immediately attacked the Temple Facer that was able to hurt him. The hit was critical. The Temple Facer was sliced in half and died immediately. However, the remaining Temple Facer immediately casts _fire_ spell on him. Since he already used his sword to attack, the spellblade he prepared earlier has no effect.

"These monsters are clever. They know when casting spells are disadvantageous." Biggs thought as he attacked the Temple Facer. The Temple Facer was injured but still alive. It casts another _poison_ spell, giving Biggs the disadvantage of gradual reduction of his life force. Biggs consumed a vial of antidote to nullify the poison. The monster attacked again, but Biggs was able to dodge it. Then, he finished the battle by attacking the Temple Facer for the second time. The Temple Facer disintegrates and turned to dust.

**VICTORY**

* * *

Biggs continues to walk along the pathway until he arrived at the end. On his right however, there is a staircase that leads to the upper chambers of the temple. He walks-up the stairs and another narrow pathway lies ahead. However, it seems shorter as he can see a door leading to outside from where he stands. He heads straight towards the door when suddenly, a large head statue falls and block his way. The statue has two faces, one at the front and one at the back. It has a flame tongue on its top, making it look like a living lamp (2).

* * *

**BATTLE**

Party Member: Biggs

Level: 4

Job: Mystic Knight

Abilities:

- Attack - Defend – Row

- Mystic Sword: Spellblade, Runicblade

- Items

Biggs is currently equipped with a short sword.

Enemies: Ragoh x 1

Ragoh is fast despite being a statue. It was able to hit Biggs with _fire_ even before Biggs launch his first assault. Biggs prepared for another _spellblade_. When the Ragoh casts another _fire_ spell, his sword immediately absorbed it. Biggs then attacked the Ragoh with fire-enchanted sword. The Ragoh opened its mouth and tries to bite Biggs but he was able to sidestep. Then he attacked the Ragoh for the second time. It suddenly shakes violently. It suddenly exploded (_self-destruct_), and Biggs was injured severely but still up.

**VICTORY**

* * *

Biggs consumed another vial of potion. "I wonder how Wedge is doing." he thought, "With all this necessary frequent healing; the ether vials that Mom gave him might not be enough." Biggs continue to walk towards the exit. Suddenly he heard something and decided to stop. "This temple is a sacred ground for the Mistians. You are not welcome here. Leave at once." Biggs heard a voice saying. "That's Wedge's voice." He thought to himself. Biggs look for the source of the voice. He noticed a small crack on the wall. He peeps through the crack and he can see what looks like another hallway. Then, he noticed Wedge's boots and robe, but he cannot see Wedge's face. The crack is too low and there is no angle from where he can see his face. But he can tell that Wedge is standing and is talking to another person. That another person wears a purple and black robe; black robe with purple linings. He also noticed that the other person's feet are floating at around three inches above the floor. "My identity and the sacredness of this temple to your people are not of utmost importance. I know that you crave for power greater than that of any summoner. Take this stone and it shall lead you to the most powerful eidolon." The other person suddenly disappeared from Biggs's eyes, leaving a small black stone on the floor. Biggs saw a black bat flying away from where the man in black robe once stands. He saw Wedge picked the small black stone. Then, Wedge walks away until Biggs can no longer see him through the crack. "Who is that man? Is he helping Wedge to cheat?" Biggs asked to himself. He stands-up and heads to the exit.

Biggs arrived in one of the upper balconies of the temple. He can see the mountain ranges surrounding the Mist valley as well as the plains. But he could not see the village as well as the temple entrance from his current location. A pedestal holding some sort of magical stone is standing at the center of the balcony. Biggs approached the pedestal and touched the stone with his right hand. He sees his surrounding fade away. In all sudden, he is inside of what looks like the temple, but the hallways is now wide. Biggs walks through the hallway. On his left side, there is a giant throne with a giant statue sitting on it. The statue seems to be that of a warrior wearing armor. He also noticed that the statue has one horn on its forehead. "Hmm! Grandmother told us that the ancient summoners, our ancestors use to have horns." Biggs recalled as he looks at the statue.

Biggs continue to walk. Suddenly, two bricks emerged from the wall and he is once again facing two Temple Facers. To make things worse, the statue suddenly stands up, draws a sword and blocks his way back. Biggs is now surrounded by two Temple Facers and an animated giant statue.

* * *

**ATTACK FROM BOTH SIDES  
**

Party Member: Biggs

Level: 5

Job: Mystic Knight

Abilities:

- Attack - Defend – Row

- Mystic Sword: Spellblade, Runicblade

- Items

Biggs is currently equipped with a short sword.

Enemies: Temple Facers x 2, Temple Guardian x 1

Biggs prepared his _spellblade_. As earlier, the Temple Facers are clever enough to attack him physically and thus, preventing him from using his sword to absorb magic. However, the Temple Facer is not as clever. It casts _bolt_ on Biggs, but his sword immediately absorbed its magic. Biggs then attacked one of the Temple Facers. Just as he hit the Temple Facer with his sword, a lighting spell (_bolt_) hit it as well and killing it on the spot. The remaining Temple Facer attacked Biggs with _fire_ spell while the Temple Guardian strikes him with a sword. Both attacks injured him.

Biggs attacked the remaining Temple Facer, and it was immediately killed by the combined sword attack and _bolt_ spell just like the other. The Temple Guardian attacked him again with _bolt_. He was injured, but the spell is much weaker than its physical attack.

Biggs consumed a vial of potion to heal himself. The Temple Guardian attacked again with its sword. Biggs attacked it with his bolt-imbued sword and was damaged, but still moving. It attacked Biggs again with its sword but Biggs sidestepped and counter-attacked. Biggs was still injured but it was less sever because he sidestepped.

The Temple Guardian cast fire on Biggs, putting Biggs on critical condition. He attacked it with his lightning-imbued sword for the third time, and it finally crumbled.

**VICTORY**

* * *

"Whew! That was tough." Biggs said to himself as he consumed three vials of potions just to restore his full health. Biggs continues to walk until he found himself standing in front of a long staircase. "This must be the way to the top of the temple." Biggs climbed-up the stairs. He can see that he is heading towards another outside area of the temple.

Biggs finally arrived at the top of the temple. It is an open-air area. There is an altar at the center. Biggs saw what appears to be a glowing green rune above the altar… and Wedge approaching the altar.

"Damn! I lost." Biggs said to himself. Wedge is now standing right before the altar. Biggs was surprised to what he saw next. As Wedge extends his hand to reach the rune, an invisible force suddenly throws him backward. "What is the meaning of this?" Wedge exclaimed. "Your soul is tainted with the power of darkness. You are not worthy to use our powers." A mysterious voice said. "Who are you?" Wedge asked as he gets up. An old man in purple robe with hood suddenly appeared beside the altar (3). "It is I, Bahamut. King of the eidolons. You made a pact with our ancient enemies, and for that we cannot allow you to harness our powers." "Is that true Wedge?" Biggs heard a voice, which he recognized as his grandmother's. Matoya arrived on top of the temple with Noah and Unne using the stairs opposite the one that Biggs used. "That's not true." Wedge exclaimed, "I merely found a shortcut to the top of this temple." Matoya, Noah and Unne now surround Wedge. Biggs stands closer to observe what is happening. He is totally clueless of what is going on. "Wedge!" Unne said, "Please tell us what exactly happen. I trust you but I don't think Lord Bahamut will lie to us."

"Nonesense!" Wedge shouted, "This is a pathetic excuse. You set it up so that Biggs can win." A mist of dark energies surround Wedge and two dark crystals appeared on his sides, one on the left and one on the right. Unne casts sleep spell in an attempt to pacify his son, but the dark crystals absorbed her magic. Dark energy then started to gather on Wedge's hands, and it produced an explosion of dark energy, causing Noah, Unne and Matoya to be knocked away from him. The dark crystals then disappeared.

Biggs run towards the rune, but Wedge quickly moved between him and the rune. "Just where do you think you are going? If they refuse to grant me an eidolon, then you should not have it as well." "What's happening to you Wedge?" Biggs asked, "You are surrounded by dark aura, and you even hurt Mom, Dad and Grandma. It is something that you never did before. It is as if you are possessed." "Attempting to change the issue?" Wedge said while crossed-arm, "I arrived first on top of the temple as per the mechanics of this trial. You cheated me by putting-up a barrier and claiming that I was tainted with dark aura." Wedge then draw his sword and pointed it on Biggs, "We can settle in a duel who is better than us." Biggs draw is sword as well, "Very well! Let me knock some sense to your brain and let's go back home."

* * *

**BOSS BATTLE**

Party Member: Biggs

Level: 6

Job: Mystic Knight

Abilities:

- Attack - Defend - Row

- Mystic Sword: Sword Magic, Runic

- Items

Boss: Wedge x 1

Biggs prepared his sword by casting spellblade. However, Wedge did not cast any spell, he simply run towards Biggs and attacked him with his sword. "Nice move Wedge! It seems that you have the IQ of Temple Facers." Biggs exclaimed as he attacked Wedge. Since Wedge is more oriented towards magic, Biggs was able to inflict greater injury even though they are using the same sword. "Now that you attacked, your spellblade is no longer in effect… Bolt!" Wedge said as he released an arch of lightning to Biggs. "Darn you!" is all that Biggs can say after he was struck by lightning. Biggs counter-attacked by striking Wedge with his sword two times in a row. Biggs would have been able to attack Wedge for the third time, but the dark crystals appeared again by his side.

"Do not attack when the dark crystals are up." Biggs heard a voice telling him, but it seems that it just came to his mind without passing through his ears. Biggs then noticed Bahamut, just standing besides his rune. He realized that it was Bahamut talking to him through telepathy. "Why? How can I defeat him?" Biggs thought to himself, hoping that Bahamut will be able to read his mind. "If you attack him. He will counter attack with Shadow Flare, just like what he did to your parents. Those crystals will disappear after sometime. When the crystals disappeared, you can attack him again. It will take several minutes before he can summon those crystals again." Bahamut explained, still talking telepathically.

Biggs prepared another spellblade. "Trying to stop me from using spells? Then take this!" Wedge exclaimed as he attacked Biggs. Biggs consumed a vial of potion to heal his injuries. Wedge attacked again but Biggs just poised in a defensive position. When Wedge attacked for the third time, it was followed with Biggs using a potion. On Wedge fourth attack, Biggs simply parried the attack. This trend continues until the black crystals disappeared.

"It seems that you will never experience my shadow flare spell." Wedge said as he chants to cast poison spell. Wedge released the poison, but Biggs simply absorbed it with his sword. "It looks like you've forgotten than only attacking with my sword can cancel the spellblade." Biggs said, "Or you've forgotten that my sword is still imbued with spellblade, ready to absorb any nearby magic."

Biggs then rushed towards Wedge and attacked him with his sword. "Ugh!" Wedge said, suffering from being poisoned, "This is not yet over… Fire!" Biggs was injured with fire spell, but he was able to immediately strike Wedge with his poison-imbued sword. Wedge is chanting for another spell, but before he can finish it, Biggs was able to deliver the final blow. This attack finally knocked Wedge out of consciousness."

**VICTORY**

* * *

Biggs noticed his parents and grandmother struggling to stand-up. "We're perfectly fine. Go ahead and claim the rune." Noah said to him. Without Wedge on his way, Biggs reach the rune with his right hand. The rune disappeared as a floating thing above the altar and materialized as a tattoo on his lower right arms. The tattoo shines in green color.

"You have done well!" Bahamut said to Biggs, "I shall answer your summon whenever you need me. However, since your power as a summoner is still in the process of awakening, we still cannot use my full power." "I cannot use your full power? What do you mean?" Biggs asked, quite confused to what he heard. "Even though I am known as the King of the eidolons, I tend to be the weakest at the hands of new summoners, but with training and experience (4), we will be able to utilize my powers to its full potential." Bahamut then disappeared.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

(1) Think of the Miriam Facers from Final Fantasy XII.

(2) Think of Ragoh, Facer and Brainpan from Final Fantasy XII.

(3) Think of Bahamut's human form as he appeared in the Red Moon in Final Fantasy IV.

(4) I am planning to make Bahamut the "Onion Knight" among the eidolons. He is both the weakest and the strongest eidolon.


	3. The Truth about the Scion

Chapter 3: The Truth about the Scion

"Why you did not tell us before? If Wedge knows, perhaps he would be able to avoid that chamber." Biggs said to his grandmother Matoya as they eat dinner in the dining room of their house. Tonight, only the two of them eat dinner because his parents, Noah and Unne had decided to visit Wedge who was imprisoned in the Mist Dungeons. Matoya ordered that Wedge be placed in high security dungeon while his case is under study. "The power of darkness, the power of the Void is very tempting." said Matoya. She sips a spoon of soup and then continued to what she is saying. "Only mature and learned summoners are allowed to have knowledge about the Scions and the Void. Even then, some summoners were tempted and attempted to call forth the Scions. I cannot think of any possibilities of how Wedge was able to find his way to the center of the temple." "Another of your nonsense traditions!" Biggs exclaimed, "All of these would have been easier if you just told us straightforward, 'Never ever go to the center of the temple.'" "But the central chamber is tightly sealed. There is no way it can be accessed unless..." Matoya pause for a moment, trying to recall something from her mind. "Unless… what?" "…unless that person is in possession of the Stone of the Regulator." Matoya stood up and approached the dragonhead statue that is attached to the wall. She took the left opal eye of the dragon statue, and took something from the cavity it left open. "This!" Matoya shows a small black stone to Biggs. " That stone!" Biggs exclaimed. "Do you know something?" Biggs started to narrate what he saw in the temple, "I noticed a small crack in the wall. Through that crack, I saw and heard Wedge talking to a man wearing a black and purple robe…"

Meanwhile, in the Mist Dungeon, Noah and Unne are trying to provide comfort to Wedge while at the same time, trying to extract information on what happened to him in the temple. Noah is holding Wedge's left arm while Unne is sitting next to him (Wedge). Noah is trying to recognize the rune is Wedge's left arm. "No doubt about it. Hashmalum had chosen you to be his summoner." Noah said to Wedge. "Hashmalum! Is that the giant with lion-like face? This cannot be! I clearly refused his offer." "So you saw Hashmalum with your own eyes?" Unne asks. "Believe me Mom! That Hashmalum is still cursed in stone and still in the temple. He offered me his powers in exchange of releasing him from his curse but I refused." "How can you refuse? You do not know that he is an evil eidolon right?" Noah asks. "I don't even know that he is an eidolon. The only thing that is on my mind is that I need to reach the top of the temple as soon as possible. I merely used his chamber as shortcut. I refused to talk to him any longer because I'm in hurry to reach the top of the temple." Wedge explained. "But… how can you even reach the central chamber? There is no passage that leads directly to it." Unne asked again. Wedge noticed an old issue of Daily Ivalice (newspaper) under the bed of his cell. He grabbed it and noticed a picture of a thin, pale and bald man wearing a black robe with purple lining. He shows the newspaper to his parents. "This person, I saw him in the temple." "Noah took the newspaper from Wedge and he and Unne examined it together. "This is Lich Elmdore, one of the Four Sages of the Mysidian Empire." Noah said. "The Empire… are we the next target?" Unne suspected. "Wedge! What did he tell you?" Noah asked. Wedge get something from his pocket. Then, he shows a small black stone to his parents. "He gave me this. I used this to enable the teleporting pedestal in the temple to bring me to the central chamber." "This is the Stone of the Regulator." Unne said, "What is the Empire up to…"

Back in their house, Biggs just finished narrating what he saw to Matoya. "I suppose I have to tell you now… about the rebellion of the Scions." "Please grandmother, tell me."

Matoya sits down and begin to tell the legend to Biggs, "Two thousand years ago, Feymarch, the land of the eidolons is ruled by its malevolent king Bahamut as it is today. The eidolons are not that powerful on their own, but they can be really powerful when they work together with their anointed summoner. The eidolons choose the humans from the Ancient City of Madain Sari in planet Gaia. The Madain Sarians are different from regular humans. Each Madain Sarian has a horn on his or her forehead."

"Wait grandma!" Biggs interrupted, "You told me before that our ancestors have horns on their foreheads. Our ancestors… are they the Madain Sarians?" "Yes!" Matoya answered. "So planet Gaia does exist after all." Wedge said. "It is more appropriate to say that planet Gaia DID exist." Matoya said, "Anyway, allow me to continue…"

"However, one group of eidolons are not content with just working with summoners to harness their full potential. This group of eidolons called themselves the Scion. Five rogue eidolons constitute the Scion. Their leader is Hashmalum, and the four others are Zalera, Cuchulainn, Adrammelech and Velius. The Scion obtained the power of the Void, a dimension made of pure dark energy, making them far more powerful than any other eidolon, but it also made them corrupt, evil and it seems that the power of the Void is controlling them instead of the other way around. The Scion launches a coup d'etat against King Bahamut. In the end, they were defeated. Hashmalum was turned to stone and sealed within the temple while the rest of his allies went into hiding. That is why that temple was called the Temple of Scion, the leader of the Scion was imprisoned there."

Just as Matoya finished her story, the door opened and Noah and Unne entered the house. Matoya and Biggs stand up to greet them. "We need to prepare mother." Unne said, "It appears that the Mysidian Empire is planning to attack us." "Where did you get this information?" asked Matoya. "Wedge told us that he meet Lich Elmdore, one of the officials of the Empire, within the temple and gave him a piece of the Stone of the Regulator." Noah answered as he handle the stone to Matoya, "Apparently, the Empire is disrupting our sacred summoning ceremonies… more likely in preparation to attack us." "Alright!" Matoya said, "I will call for an emergency meeting of all officials of our village. Noah… Unne… you accompany me. Biggs! You take care of the house while we're not here."

Matoya, Noah and Unne left the house while Biggs locked the door.

* * *

He he he! Sorry for being very short. My initial plan is to have one long chapter, but decided to split them into Chapter 3 and what would become Chapter 4. Combining them seems too long.


End file.
